deutschrapfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Def Ill
Def Ill (bürgerlich: Felix Schager; * 11. Januar 1989) ist ein österreichischer Rapper, Musikproduzent und Mitbegründer der Band „Fireclath Soundsystem“. Er tritt auch unter dem Namen „Governor General (Ruffian) Rugged“ auf. Er ist Mitglied der Formationen „Ill Mindz“, „Mus Bus“, „Boombokkz Recordz“, „Clockwork Blackness“ & „Mördaoffn“. Er ist hauptsächlich für seine Doubletime-Rap-Technik, seine Konzerte und seinen auf inhaltliche Botschaften ausgerichteten Musikstil bekannt. Seine Texte sind in „Def Ill“-Deutsch, jedoch meist im österreichischen Slang gehalten. Als sein Alter Ego „Ruffian“ rappt er in Patois. Geschichte Def Ill begann 1996 im Alter von sieben Jahren zu rappen. Sein erster Gastauftritt erschien im Jahr 2001 auf der Texta-Single „Verstanden“ des im Jahre 2002 erschienenen Albums „Blickwinkel“. Das Video zur Single ist auf der „Paroli“-DVD von Texta enthalten. Im Jahr 2003 erschien er in der Hookline von „Das kleine ABC“ auf dem Rückgrat-Tonträger „Konfrontation“. Im Januar des gleichen Jahres veröffentlichte er mit seinem damaligen DJ „Mr Tuzzaud“ den Song „Zerberus“ auf dem „Hip Hop Connection Tape Vol. 2“. Im Dezember folgte auf der „Hip Hop Connection Vol. 3“ der Song „Licker“, der von Loco produziert wurde. Im Jahr 2005 veröffentlichte er seine Demo-CD „Milk“ im Eigenvertrieb. Ein Jahr später folgte sein erstes Album „der Rote Faden“ auf CD im Eigenvertrieb, welches er mit seinem langjährigen Produzenten & Jugendfreund „Loco“ produzierte. Auf diesem Album hatten die Rapper Thaiman, Akinyemi (Hinterland), Polifame, Average, Bauxl (Die Antwort), Wenzel Washington Gastauftritte. Der Song „Higher“ wurde vom Radiosender FM4 gespielt und machte Def Ill bekannter. Ebenfalls im Jahr 2006 erschien sein Gastauftritt auf dem Song „Dubeam“ auf dem Attwenger Remix-Album namens „Dog2“. Zeitgleich formierten sich „Def Ill“ & „Digga Mindz“ zur Gruppe „Ill Mindz“. Außerdem wurde Def Ill fester Bestandteil des Labels Boombokkz Recordz. Durch seine Zusammenarbeit als „Governor General Rugged“ mit Joseph Cotton lernte er in Paris „Biga*Ranx“ kennen, mit welchem er die Dancehall-Gruppierung „Mus Bus“ gründete. Im Jahr 2009 folgte die Debüt-CD „Mus Bus - Cuz wi mus bus“. Im gleichen Jahr erschien „Der Rote Faden“ als 12" Schallplatte. Vertreten waren fünf Werke des Debüt Studio-Albums „Der rote Faden“ und neue Songs, wie z. B. „Süchtig“, zu dem auch Def Ills erstes offizielles Youtube-Video veröffentlicht wurde. Außerdem verschaffte er sich mit verschiedenen Titeln, die zum herunterladen angeboten wurden, und Gastauftritten weitere Aufmerksamkeit. In seinem Song „Ghostwriter“ imitierte er mehrere österreichische Rapper imitierte. Es folgten „Ghostwriter Pt. 2“ und „Ghostwrita Pt. 3“. Im Jahr 2010 erschien das Mixtape „I gib kan Fick“. Hier wurden einige Lieblings-Raptracks des Künstlers gecovert und umgeschrieben, gemischt mit bisher unveröffentlichtem Material. Auf dieser CD befindet sich auch eine umstrittene Coverversion des Kool Savas-Hits „King of Rap“, auf dem er Teile der österreichischen Rap-Szene angriff. In einem „Tribe Vybz“-Interview rechtfertigte er den Titel jedoch als „Parodie“. Im Jahr 2011 veröffentlichte er gemeinsam mit DJ Chrisfader die CD „Stakkatoflow“, die größtenteils eine Sammlung an Doubletime/Tripletime-Tracks ist, die bis dato entstanden. Zeitgleich erschien das Ill Mindz Debüt-Album „Real recognize Real“, welches in „Best-of-Form“ 2013 auch als Vinyl veröffentlicht wurde. Im Jahr 2012 erschien sein zweites offizielles Solo-Album „Reefa Mawdness“, das von Konstantin Diggn, Digga Mindz, Stixx, Def Ill, Tobrock produziert wurde. Auf diesem Album befinden sich Gastauftritte von Agent Olivia Orange, Alice Harper, Digga Mindz, Kinetical und Skero. Die von Konstantin Diggn produzierte Youtube-Video-Single „Fuemriss“ wurde von FM4 gespielt. Es folgten „Reefa Remix Mawdness Vol. 1“ & die limitierten „Art Editions“ & „Smokers Editions“, welche er in Zusammenarbeit mit seinem langjährigen Komplizen „Eliot“ produzierte. Der „Max Powa“-Remix des Songs „Hoib so Wued“ lief ebenfalls auf FM4 und wurde im Jahr 2013 auf der „FM4 Soundselection 28“-Kompilation veröffentlicht. Auf seinem Youtube-Kanal „generalrugged“ veröffentlichte er über 100 Videos und Songs. Er erlangte besondere Aufmerksamkeit durch eine Reihe namens „Def Ill's One Take Show“, in deren Folgen bisher neben Def Ill auch „Biga*Ranx“, „Kinetical“, Don Dada Rio und der jamaikanische Künstler „G-Mac“ auftraten. Im Jahr 2013 veröffentlichte Def Ill „Unchained - Tribute to Django“, eine Hommage an Quentin Tarantinos Spielfilm „Django Unchained“. „Unchained - Tribute to Django“ wurde von Konstantin Diggn und Def Ill selbst produziert und ist kostenlos über Bandcamp erhältlich. Seit diesem Jahr agiert er auch unter dem Synonym „Ruffian“ (eine Abkürzung seines langem Synonyms „Governor General Ruffian Rugged“). Er veröffentlichte sein erstes, kostenloses Mixtape“ als „Ruffian“ auf der Bandcamp-Seite von „Fireclath Sound“. Aktuell arbeitet er an einem Album mit „Konstantin Diggn“ & Produktionen für „Fireclath Sound“. Def Ill verkauft seine Musik auf Bandcamp, im Viva Sativa Linz unter und dopeshit.at. Def Ill trat (teils unter dem Namen „Governor General (Ruffian) Rugged“) auch in Frankreich, Deutschland, Italien, Belgien und den Niederlanden auf. Es fanden dabei sowohl Soloauftritte als auch Konzerte des „Fireclath Soundsystem“ statt. Bei Konzerten wird er von „Brother Louis“ und bisweilen auch von „Alice Harper“ & „Kinetical“ unterstützt. Für seine Videos sind hauptsächlich Eliot, Thomas Schwarz und er selbst verantwortlich. Politisches Engagement Def Ill thematisiert oft aktuell politische Themen in seinen Texten. So solidarisierte er sich im Jahr 2009 im Song „Vom Audimax zur Fabrik“, den er zusammen mit Loco und DJ Chrisfader produzierte, mit den Studierendenprotesten im Wiener Audimax. Der Song erschien auf der „Uni brennt" Compilation. Def Ill ist auch Mitglied der Formation „Mördaoffn“ (mit Manuel Manic & Benedikt Walter), mit der er u. a. im besetzten Audimax auftrat. Im Jahr 2013 solidarisierte sich Def Ill mit den Streikenden in der Votivkirche in Form seines Remix des Bandulu-Songs „Dem nuh know“. Dieser Remix wurde ausschließlich online veröffentlicht. Am 16. Februar 2013 fand vor der Votivkirche eine Großdemonstration statt. Im Zuge dieser Demonstration trat Def Ill mit einem Acapella-Medley auf, bei dem er u. a. diesen Song rappte. Wettbewerbe und Auszeichnungen Am 3. Juni 2011 gewannen Def Ill & Digga Mindz den Red Bull-Wettbewerb „Beats & Rhymes“.1 Im April 2013 wurde er in der Kategorie „Best Hip Hop/RNB Act“ für den Amadeus Award nominiert.2 Diskografie Solo-Veröffentlichungen * 2005: „Milk“ (Eigenvertrieb) * 2006: „Der Rote Faden“ (Eigenvertrieb, 2009 auch als 12" Schallplatte mit weiteren Songs) * 2008: „Please dont stop the Boombap“ (limitierte Promo-CD) * 2010: „I gib kan fick (Mixtape)“ * 2011: „Wauns Mi Mischn Zarat Was a LP “ (Veröffentlichung auf Bandcamp) * 2011: „Stakkatoflow“ (zusammen mit Chrisfader) * 2012: „Reefa Mawdness“ (2013 auch als „Smokers Edition“ und „Art Edition“ mit Bonusmaterial) 3 * 2013: „Reefa Remix Mawdness Vol. 1“ 4 * 2013: „Def Ills Harvest“ (Release via Bandcamp) * 2013: „Ruffian Roulette“ (als Ruffian)5 * 2013: „Def Ill Unchained - Tribute to Django“ 6 * 2013: „Texta Classics - Remixed by Konstantin Diggn & Def Ill“ (via Bandcamp) * 2013: „I gib nu imma kan Fick mit Bluat (Free-Mixtape)“ * 2014: „Laima & Def Ill - WeenA2 (CD auf Tonträger Records)“ Mixtapes mit Fireclath Soundsystem * Fireclath & Kinetical - Kineticlath (2012) * Fireclath – Real Empress know the difference (2012) * Fireclath – Yall know the Name (2012) * Fireclath - Amsterdam Riddim (2012) * Fireclath (dj mix-cd – send on) * Fireclath (dj mix-cd – forward ever backward never) * Fireclath – (dj mix-cd – 2KCRIME) Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:Rapper (Österreich) Kategorie:Produzent Kategorie:Fireclath Soundsystem Kategorie:Produzent (Österreich)